


合约情人（上）

by Totsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki





	合约情人（上）

索隆的发情期突然到来。  
“哐当”一声重剑掉落在地，他浑身瘫软无力，满脸通红，只能倚墙而立。该死，怎么会突然间......  
他的抑制剂在上个发情期已经用完，还没来得及找罗要。现在这种情况几天也出不了门，只能把自己关在屋里泡冰水来发泄。  
索隆扶着墙慢慢走到浴室，大开浴霸。冷水从头淋下，他不禁打了个颤，脑袋这才清醒了些。但体内的燥热像洪荒猛兽一般猛冲直撞，怎么也压制不下来。冷水已经满足不了自己的欲望，沾身的水像是瞬间被煮开了一样，炽热得滚烫。他的感官被放大了数百倍，水滴沿着身体顺流而下，流过的地方惊起丝丝微颤。  
“哈......”索隆已经沉沦在突然涌上的情欲之中，好像已经到达一个临界点，随时要爆炸。他握住了自己的欲望，上下套弄，却仍然觉得还差点什么。  
流水声仍旧回响在浴室之中，混杂着索隆的呻吟，淫靡的气氛渐渐弥漫开来。索隆靠在墙上，一手握着欲望，一手摸索着后臀，找到隐秘的穴口，食指慢慢探进。或许是发情期的原因，后穴已经被分泌的肠液濡湿，手指的进入并不困难，甬壁紧紧裹住异物，一时之间难以进退。  
索隆只能慢慢地抽插，但小幅度的动作也让他连连颤抖，兴奋地吟叫出生，涎液从嘴角流出，显得更加色情。这时候的他已经被情欲冲昏头脑，只是本能地套弄，疏解身体内的燥热。  
直到半夜，那股欲望才慢慢地消散，他瘫软在浴室地上，精液飞射得到处都是。索隆已经不敢看落地镜前的自己，淫乱又放荡，像只发情求操的母狗。  
Omega，这是他生来的梦魇。  
没有了抑制剂，就像此时此刻，他只能依靠情事来度过该死的发情期。他不想承认自己的弱小，但是与生俱来的体质让他不得不屈服于现实。这几年进入成年期，索隆已经尝试过无数种抑制剂，但很快就会产生抗药性，甚至带来的副作用让发情期的日子不稳定，就像个不定时的炸弹一样，可能前一刻走在街上，后一刻就会在倒在街上渴求被人上。  
因此，索隆只能把自己圈禁在家里，只有发情期过后的那几天出去走走休息。  
他的人生，因为omega的体质变得一团糟。甚至连成为大剑客的梦想也变得虚无缥缈。  
力量恢复了些许，他重新打开浴霸，将身上的痕迹都冲洗干净，这才走出浴室。躺在床上给罗打了个电话，过了许久对面才接通，愤怒夹杂着些许无奈的声音从话筒中传来：“索隆当家的，你他妈能不能看看时间才打电话？！现在可是半夜两点，人类正常的休息时间！！”  
索隆没有跟他废话：“我的发情期来了，但抑制剂已经用完，你明天送几支过来。”  
对面静默了一下，烦躁地挠挠头：“你的身体对上次的抑制剂类型已经产生抗药性，用了等于白用，新的抑制剂我还在研究......要不你找个男人陪你度过这次发情期？”  
“你吗？”索隆轻笑着反问，“我身边的alpha只有你。”  
罗被他的话噎住，一时间不知如何回答。半晌之后，索隆说了声“晚安”结束了这个话题。他已经因为发情期的到来而筋疲力尽，跟罗通完电话之后，瞬间倒床就睡。  
电话那边，罗坐在床头，神情复杂。他听着忙音声，再无睡意。  
第二天一大清早，索隆就被门铃声吵醒，心中烦躁，一边打着哈欠一边碎碎念着“哪个家伙看我不抽死他”走去开门。  
“原来是你这个混蛋医生扰我睡觉，知道我昨天两点多才睡，能不能晚点来？”索隆侧过身，让罗进来。他手搂着罗的肩，一边挠着肚子：“抑制剂呢？”  
罗揣着口袋，驾轻就熟地往里走，一脸无奈：“我不是已经说了抑制剂还在研究之中吗？今天来我就是为了跟你说这件事的。”  
索隆撇撇嘴，瞬间清醒。没有抑制剂意味着他只能找个床伴来度过发情期。想到要被人压在身下被迫承欢，他就忍受不了。他松开搂住罗的手，摔坐在沙发上，翘起二郎腿，有些颓废。  
“你说，有什么办法？”索隆的声音低沉，轻佻的眉眼深处没有往日的锐气。  
罗心中一颤，偏过头不看他。他清清喉咙，从随行的背包中拿出一份文件，递到索隆面前：“你先看看。这是我想出来的办法。”  
索隆瞄了一眼上面的内容，然后抬头盯着罗：“这就是你想出来的办法？”  
“嗯……”罗脸色有点不自然，在他身旁坐下，“我认真思考过你提出的建议，我觉得可行。以后你的发情期就可以不用抑制剂，走在路上也不会有这么多人觊觎。而对于我而言，可以帮我挡住各方omega，算是双赢的合约不是吗？”他像连珠炮般说完，这才在心中暗暗舒了口气。  
罗偷偷瞄了一眼索隆，看不出他有什么表情，本来悬着的心已经提到喉咙，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后抿成一条线。  
索隆粗略地看了一眼那份合约，薄薄一张纸内洋洋洒洒地写了一大板条文。罗的字迹潇洒，连笔之间有种莫名的气势。他微眯着眼，挠挠下巴，他又怎么会看不出来这字里行间都是在保护他的权益。  
索隆思索了一会儿，突然扔下合约，直接跨坐在罗的腿上。  
“先使用一个发情期，若是器大活好就给你转正。”索隆捏着他的下巴直接封唇，好像点燃了导火线，体内的燥热开始涌上来。  
馥郁的信息素香气扑鼻而来，充满侵略性又让罗沉沦。他搂紧索隆的腰，化被动为主动，挑着他的舌与他纠缠。只是一个吻，便让两人同坠欲海。  
索隆双手紧紧搂住罗的颈脖，想要再靠近一点。对于omega来说，alpha的信息素是致命的诱惑，特别是罗的信息素，散发着禁欲的罂粟香气。他无数次好奇，像罗这么优秀的alpha，想找什么omega没有，但偏偏洁身自好，认识他这么多年都看见他身边有什么人。  
后颈处的腺体持续散发着信息素，两人早就抱在了一起，疯狂撕扯对方的衣服，对视之间皆入情。罗翻身压住索隆，将他的大腿撑开搭在自己肩上，双手抱住扣住他的手腕，呼吸粗重：“我要进去了，索隆当家的。”  
索隆也是第一次做爱，他别过头不敢与罗对视，被罗触摸过的部位像被点燃了一样，炙烧得他神智不清，咬着牙不呻吟出声：“你......你他妈磨叽什么，进来就进来.......嗯、不用跟我讲......”明明是气急败坏，但出口之后却变成软绵绵的声音，还有种撒娇的意味。  
罗听得血脉喷张，腰身一挺直接捅入。哪怕之前做好润滑，但是巨物的进入还是让索隆吸了一口冷气，他颤抖了一下：“你想把我捅穿就直说！！”然而后穴的充盈感却让他欲仙欲死，明明塞了东西很难受，却期望着接下来激烈的动作。  
“我......”平时妙语连珠的罗此刻也不知如何反驳，只能化委屈为动力。刚刚适应了甬道的紧致，他迫不及待地慢慢抽插，感受到里面的湿润之后，他的速度渐渐加快。  
索隆浑身发热，眼神已经有些迷离，水乳交融的快感让他彻底沉迷在罗的肉体之中。他从来没有想到肉体与肉体的碰撞会产生如此美妙的化学反应，若是罗，被他永久标记也无妨。他胡思乱想着，突然一股让他灵魂颤抖的奇妙感觉窜出，不禁舒服地呻吟出声。  
罗的动作顿了顿，仿佛察觉到了什么，掐住索隆精瘦的腰身往某处冲刺而去。  
“嗯啊啊……哈、哈......”索隆已经顾不上什么羞耻，好像只有浪叫才能最直接地表达无与伦比的快乐。  
“索隆当家的，我要射了。”罗一边说着，然后深深一挺，欲望到达顶峰一泻千里。他趴在索隆身上，轻轻喘着气，嘴角的笑意再也压制不住。满足像溢出的水，内心再也装不下。  
“标记我吧。”索隆回过神来，手托着腮帮子，一脸餍足。如果最后的结果还是得被alpha标记，那他选择罗。最起码，他器大活好。  
罗愣了愣，难以置信地望着索隆。半晌，他吞了吞口水，强作镇定：“好。”然后撑起身往索隆颈脖处凑去。腺体散发出来的信息素让他眼神深沉，才发泄过的欲望又开始在体内点火，那浓郁迷人的香气像是酒精，让他内心熊熊烈火烧得更旺。想要彻底占有这个人，狠狠地疼爱他，让他臣服在自己脚下，离开自己就活不下去的地步。  
但他从认识索隆的第一天就知道，没有人能够让他屈服，他就像是一头在草原上驰骋的野豹，自由不羁。若是将他囚禁，便是扼杀了他的命，从此行尸走肉。这样的索隆，就不是索隆了。  
他舔湿表面的肌肤，怜惜地亲吻了一下，然后才温柔咬住那块皮肤进行标记。专属于他的信息素自他身上汹涌喷发出来，席卷了整个客厅。索隆只觉后颈一阵酥麻，心脏剧烈跳动着，不同于以往的感觉，好像多了点说不清道不明的情愫。  
接下来整个发情期，两人都温存在家，处处都留下了欢爱的痕迹。哪怕是勤于锻炼的索隆身体也是吃不消，到后来大腿已经发软，只能躺在床上等罗来好生伺候。反观罗，每次做完都一身清爽，还有精力抱他去洗澡，给他做饭。  
这就是alpha和omega的区别。索隆暗暗垂眸，内心死寂。  
“我的发情期已经过去，你可以走了。”在发情期结束的第一天，索隆毫不留恋地赶罗走，“你的诊所已经关闭好几天，再不回去估计病人满大街发寻人启事了。”虽然他跟罗已有肌肤之亲，但却不怎么习惯两人的亲密关系。  
索隆隐约感觉到罗应该是喜欢自己的。事无巨细的照料，做爱时对自己感受的顾忌，甚至跟他说话时连眉眼都变得温柔。他虽粗神经，但不会连这点也看不出来。他有些无措，不知道怎么面对罗。他们俩认识多年，对于索隆来说，罗更像个志同道合的朋友，若不是因为发情期，两人的关系有了突飞猛进的变化，他大概永远都不会察觉到罗的心思。  
罗收拾杯碟的手顿在半空，盯着索隆，就像是被主人抛弃的小狗，眼里满满都是委屈：“索隆当家的，你用完就扔，是不是有点不道德？”  
索隆的手探进上衣，挠挠肚子：“你给我那份合约里写着的，只要是我的要求，你随时可以离开。”  
罗有种想把多日前的自己撕碎的懊恼，好不容易将索隆哄上床，还烙下自己的印记，如今让他离开，怎么可能？他轻咳了一下：“你的身体需要人照顾，我就是最佳人选，而且你体内的omega激素紊乱，不知道下一次的发情期什么时候到来，我不想再经历一次半夜三更被你的夺命连环call吵醒。”  
或许是看到罗眼眸深处拼命压制着的爱意，又或许是他所说的理由过于合理，在那瞬间，索隆心头一颤，竟是没有再强硬地让他离开。  
两人的同居生活就此开始。

索隆一个人已经自由散漫惯了，如今生活里还多了个罗，他以为自己会不习惯，没几天就会暴躁吵架。但是，跟他想象中完全不一样。  
他意外地发现，罗早就渗透他的世界。每天早晨醒忪醒来，罗已站在厨房围着围裙低头专心在做早餐，瞥见他出来，扭头招呼他去洗漱吃早餐。深夜从道场练剑回来，罗总留一盏阅读灯坐在灯下看医书，知道他差不多回来，特意在锅里温着夜宵等他回来吃。只要他有一点脸色不对，就知道他胃病犯了，强硬地看着他把药吃下去。罗绝不是外放的性格，他的温柔一点一滴都融入了生活之中。  
索隆第一次觉得，原来两个人的生活这么平淡又温馨。他从不承认自己是个矫情的人，但最终还是不能免俗。他爱上这种生活，好像连他最厌恶的omega身份也变得有些美好。  
发情期又一次突然来临，索隆强忍着身体的燥热，将早餐吃完才起身扣住罗的手腕往卧室里走去。信息素的香气弥漫开来，他已经全身无力，一个趔趄就要倒地。  
“好歹也依赖一下我吧，你这混蛋。”罗手急眼快地将他搂紧怀抱，低头无奈说道。  
索隆双手缠在他的脖子上，直接以吻封缄。  
欢爱一如既往地激烈，但索隆内心对罗的渴望仍然没有得到疏解。他缠着罗一遍又一遍，直至体力不支在高潮之后昏迷过去，搂紧罗的手仍不肯松开。这个男人是他的，是他的。  
再醒来的时候，索隆发现自己已经换上干净的衣服，房间里弥漫清新剂的香味，仿佛脑海里脸红心跳的一幕幕都只是他臆想出来的春梦。他想起床，却觉得浑身酸软无力，又变成了娇滴滴的只能任人摆布的omega索隆。  
罗端着素粥适时地出现在房门口，见索隆醒了，步伐加快来到床边，放下素粥，就要扶索隆：“你小心点，昨天像豺狼一样凶猛。”他从来没有见过索隆那个样子，放荡性感，特别是在耳畔低声诱惑他的时候，简直要了他的命。哪怕只是发情期的原因，罗仍有种如愿以偿的满足感，至少只有他一人享受过这种殊荣。  
索隆一下拍开他的手，撑着坐了起来：“我又不是个废人，用不着扶。”他想起自己昨天的奔放模样，连自己也吃惊，像着了魔一样，眼里心里都只有罗，想要占有他的心，想他眼里心里也只有自己。他从未有过这么强烈的占有欲。  
罗复杂地看着索隆，内心暗叹了口气。他垂下手坐在床旁：“把粥喝了，你一整天都没怎么吃东西。”  
索隆随意舀了几口，皱起眉头：“没肉？”只有零丁的几片菜叶，入口寡淡无味，最重要的竟是没有肉。  
“今天没出门，家里没肉了，先凑合着吃吧，也养胃。”罗漫不经心地说道。索隆的胃病很严重，而且才犯完，他不想让他吃油腻的东西。  
索隆三口并作两口将粥吞完，将餐盘递给罗，说道：“记得常备点肉在家，至少素粥也要有肉味。”说完，他愣在当场。这种理所应当的嘱咐好像两人已在一起生活多年的老夫老妻一般，自然而然的亲昵。  
罗接过餐盘，点点头，并没有发觉索隆的怪异。脑海中都是怎么将饭餐做得又有肉味又能清淡些，索隆喜欢重口味的食物。  
“喂，我们谈谈。”刚想起身离开，便听见索隆有些烦躁地挠头。他扭头看他，只见索隆脸上疑似有红晕，他皱着眉头在纠结些什么。  
罗又坐下了，问他：“谈什么？”  
索隆烦躁地挠头，最后直视着他，像是下了个很重要的决定似的。他深吸了口气，这才郑重地说道：“我喜欢上你了，混蛋特拉男。”  
“你除了混蛋还能不能……换个词……”罗说到一半，猛然停住嘴。他瞪大眼睛盯住索隆，不知道该做什么表情。扑通扑通，扑通扑通……心脏在狂跳，他以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”生平第一次他紧张得手心出汗，连呼吸都缓慢下来。  
“我说，我喜欢你啊混蛋，这么清楚。”索隆一巴掌糊在他脸上，“能别这样看着我吗，这个表情有点欠揍。”  
“呵呵、呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”罗低声笑着，终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来。他扑过去将索隆抱在怀里，但是笑容怎么也压制不住。  
他像个傻子一样放肆地笑着，然后狠狠吻住索隆的唇。  
冗长的亲吻过后，罗抵着索隆的额头，回应道：“我爱你，索隆。”  
从认识你开始，我就已经对你产生非分之想，无数次在梦中占有你，听着你一次次对我说“我爱你”，在我身下哭泣求爱，都抵不过现实中的一句“我喜欢你啊混蛋”。  
我也爱你啊，索隆。  
TBC.


End file.
